The present invention relates to a fastening apparatus for fastening a component B to a component A with automatic equalization of tolerances in the separation distance between the two components.
Many varieties of such fastening apparatuses with tolerance equalization are known. They normally consist of an adjustment bushing with a so-called drag section, which can establish a friction connection with a fastening screw. When turning the fastening screw, the adjustment bushing is thus also turned until it lays against one of the two components, whereupon the friction connection is overridden when the fastening screw is turned further and the torque increases accordingly, so that both components can then be tensioned with each other by the fastening screw via the adjustment bushing.
This type of tolerance equalization arrangement is known from European patent application EP 1 780 424. This arrangement comprises a receiving element designed as a single piece and an adjustment element designed as a single piece. The receiving element has a fastening section with a self-furrowing and/or self-forming thread, which can be screwed into the one component for producing a screw connection, wherein the screw connection is a plastic-in-plastic screw connection.